


Never Let You Down

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bilateral love, Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三米生日快乐！！！！！！！！请你吃哥哥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Down

标题：Never Let You Down  
　　  
　　配对：Sam/Dean  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：含Dean/OFC；轻微Dom/Sub情节；下品；dirty talk  
　　  
　　备注：在意识到自己对Sam抱有不那么单纯的感情之后，Dean选择了逃避。他去外头寻欢作乐，沉迷于酒精和性，可到头来却发现只有Sam才能给自己真正想要的。

　　  
　　在用力摔上旅馆的房门前，Dean回过头看着Sam，手指摸着口袋里车钥匙坚硬的边缘，向自己的弟弟发出冰冷而笃定的警告，唇齿之间似乎已经咬碎了满嘴怒气：“别等我，也别问我去哪里。”说着猛地带上房门，径直走向他的宝贝车，连一次也没有回头。  
　　  
　　刚才他和Sam大吵了一架，争吵的原因连他自己也感到莫名其妙——电视节目丝毫不能勾起他的兴趣，焦躁局促让他在房间里来回踱步，这时Sam突然拉住他的手臂问他“你到底怎么了”，就好像认定他做了什么亏心事一样。他很快甩开了对方黏在他胳膊上的手，回过头去怒视着他那多管闲事的弟弟，接着像触电一般迅速与他拉开了距离——问题出在Sam身上，倘若Sam没有下意识地去触碰他，没有光着身子在他眼前晃来晃去，他们之间什么也不会发生，可Sam早已对此习以为常，兄弟之间赤诚相见也并没有什么不妥，但无论如何他也无法做到和Sam像以前一样交流，当对方用那双大到色情的手按住他的肩膀时，在他脑中只有那双青筋暴起的手在他肌肤上逡巡的模样。  
　　  
　　很显然，自己是不正常的那个。  
　　  
　　换一种说法，那就是 “他爱上了自己的亲弟弟”，并且像发了疯一样想要和他上床。  
　　  
　　这些疯狂的念头将他逼到将近崩溃，让他差点以为自己会主动骑在他的小弟弟身上，乞求着对方用那根怪物般的阴茎将他操翻在旅馆的大床上——然而他当然不会这样做，他知道自己是谁，知道Sam是谁，知道他们之间是什么见鬼的关系，知道这层关系有多么致命，将一切可能全部打碎成齑粉。于是他决定逃得远远的，流连在那堆嘈杂的酒吧与夜店之间与陌生人接吻，企图用酒精麻痹自己的神经忘掉那些绝望的情绪。夜不归宿成了Dean的常态，等到第二天他拖着疲惫的身子晃回旅馆时总是会吐个昏天黑地，Sam会给他准备点醒酒的东西，脱去他的鞋子，将他的双腿在床上放平——那种时候他可以趁着宿醉的剧烈反应在对方的怀抱里久停留一会儿，接着伸手将他推开。  
　　  
　　Dean不在乎Sam的想法，只是一意孤行地以自己的方式保护着他的弟弟——他朝他低吼，发怒，挥动拳头，只是为了让他离他远点。  
　　  
　　Sam必须离他远点，因为他爱他，比世界上任何人更深爱他，而他明白自己一旦纵容了那种关系，必然会伤他更深。  
　　  
　　等他完全酒醒之后，一切回归原样。他们在一起查案，彼此之间很难说上一句话。Sam低着头摆弄着手机，柔顺的深棕色发丝遮住他的半边脸颊，将他线条利落的轮廓细细柔化，让他榛绿的瞳色变得暗沉。Dean猜不透Sam内心的真实想法，只能将注意力拉回眼前的道路上，用余光窥视着对方脸上的神情，在心里乞求着对方不要察觉。然而调查完被害者的情况后，他们再次回到旅馆，他又开始被那些局促不安的情绪所困扰，而Sam终于问出了那个他最不想面对的问题。  
　　  
　　这也就是他为什么会直接从旅馆里冲出来，驾着Impala一路狂奔的原因。

　　  
　　当他第三次走进这间名叫“南方高速”的酒吧时，这里的常客们已经能准确无误地叫出他的假名了。“Hey，Bruce”他们热情似火地呼唤着一个并不存在的人，呼唤着只是因为自己喜欢蝙蝠侠而取的名字，就像他们已经成了多年老友。Dean笑嘻嘻地将屁股挪到吧台边，安心地等着一杯每天例行的威士忌，接着一眼就瞄到了个符合他一切想象的女孩——看起来漂亮，性感，身材高挑，有着长长的深棕色头发和狐狸一样的绿眼睛。那一刻他以为自己看到了一个女性版的Sam，一个柔化了脸部轮廓的Sam，像是从他的旖旎的幻想里走了出来，在最合适的时间里出现在了他眼前。于是他主动靠过去与女孩攀谈起来，请对方喝了一杯潘趣酒，向对方介绍着自己的假身份，畅谈着好莱坞和摇滚乐，一瞬间忘了耳畔流逝的时间。  
　　  
　　最后他知道了那女孩的名字，不是Samantha，而是Sally（他承认那时自己真的有点小失望，都怪该死的Crowley），对方主动提出想和他做爱，他当然求之不得。Dean在脑中挑选着可以供他们共度良宵的地点，最终还是毫无创意地选择了他的Impala，而Sally似乎对此感到相当惊喜，当他邀请她上车的时候她还一直夸赞着他的宝贝有多么有多么漂亮，让Dean心里美滋滋的。他们很快脱光了全身的衣服，Dean戴好安全套，让Sally压住他，自己坐上来慢悠悠地晃动身体。Sally弯下腰伏在他身上小心翼翼地含住他，将他的精液全部吞进喉咙，然后凑上来咬他的锁骨——她伸出舌头品尝Dean身上汗水和酒精的气味，牙齿刮擦过那层薄薄的皮肤下隆起的骨骼，留下一个个小巧的咬痕。Dean伸手揉捏着她丰满的胸部，在她长长的发丝扫过自己的肌肤时浑身颤栗起来，脑中再次闪过那个想要竭力忘掉的名字，想起对方柔顺而润泽的发梢。  
　　  
　　Sammy。他的弟弟，他的男孩，有着同样的发色和眼睛，只是块头更大更强壮有力。他在心里不由自主地拿着Sally和Sam做着比较，甚至把她完全当成了Sam的替代品——虽然他知道这样的想法很混账，可当对方伸出纤长的手指握住他的胯骨时，一瞬间他真的把对方当成了Sam，忍不住用潮湿而嘶哑的声音发出狂热的乞求。  
　　  
　　“求你，”Dean的声线已经带上了点哭腔，身体朝前挺动，让对方的手往下托住他的臀部，尖利的指甲深深陷进肌肤，“求你，弄痛我吧。”  
　　  
　　起初Sally的表情还有些惊愕，下一秒便心领神会地眨了眨眼，露出了一个夺人心魄的坏笑。“看来你更喜欢这样，嗯？”她吐出甜美而诱人的耳语，放浪地摇动着纤细的腰部，张开了在臀部上留下刮痕的手指，接着重重地掴上了雪白的臀瓣，“叫出来吧，我的好男孩，我知道你会乖乖听我的话的，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“是，是的。”Dean呜咽着，再次重重地撞进对方温暖的身体，任凭对方用力地拍打着他的屁股，直到两瓣臀肉上布满鲜红的掌印。他的身体难耐地在皮质的座椅上扭动，细密的汗水裹满了后背，让柔软的皮革变得湿漉而滑腻，就像一条刚从水里捞出来的鱼。“来吧，宝贝，就这样将我撕碎吧。”他继续乞求，好像刚才的疼痛还不足以让他完全满足——准确来说，那还差得太多，她的手掌太小，力道太轻，与Sam两只巨大的手相差甚远，甚至无法让他真正感到疼痛。他这才意识到自己错得有多离谱，眼前的女孩永远也不会像Sam那样干他，更无法替代Sam——他的弟弟是独一无二的，就算他睡过半个美国大陆的女孩，享受过无数张嘴唇提供的口交，抚摸过各种形状的胸部，也无法和Sam相比。尽管他还没和Sam上过床，但他一直知道对方有多火辣，几乎占据了他脑中所有邪恶的想象。  
　　  
　　当Sally呻吟着将一根手指伸进他的体内时，他睁着通红的眼睛，紧咬着毫无血色的嘴唇，唇间溢出细小而破碎的嘶叫。深棕色头发的女孩想要凑上来吻他，却被他偏过头避开了，一种前所未有的失落将他从头到脚浇了个遍，他发出一声长长的叹息，感觉周身灼热的空气在慢慢冷却，连同他的嘴唇也在逐渐变得冰冷。

　　  
　　完事之后，Dean把Sally送回了家，接着将车停在路边喝了一罐冰啤酒，才慢悠悠地将车开回了旅馆。回到旅馆的时候已经接近凌晨两点，房间里的灯完全黑着，Sam躺在另一张床上早已睡下了。关上门的那一刻，无力和疲惫像潮水一样向他袭来，他感觉胃部下沉，之前喝过的酒混合着胃酸像岩浆一样在胃里翻滚，强烈的呕吐感让他冲进盥洗室吐了个昏天暗地。等到Dean几乎将胃里吐空之后，他在站在镜子面前洗了把脸，让冰凉的冷水漫过自己的肌肤，将一切秽物冲刷干净。精疲力竭的踱回床边，Dean甩掉身上沾满酒气的外套，脱掉脚上的马丁靴，也将皱巴巴的牛仔裤褪了下来——只见深色的牛仔布上沾着几滴干涸的精液，下身湿滑黏腻的感觉又让他胃部起伏翻涌。心里盘算着起床之后一定要好好冲个澡，Dean重重地倒向身后的床铺，让柔软的床垫结结实实地接住他，将自己裹进了薄薄的毯子里，整个人蜷成一个蚕蛹，让自己只能吸入分外稀薄的空气。  
　　  
　　隔着午夜微暗的光线，他的视线越过一旁的床头柜落在Sam的脸颊上，睡着的Sam看上去总是那么纯洁无害，一如很多年前乖乖跟在他后面的那个小跟屁虫。然而当他这样望着自己的弟弟，目光滑动到他手臂处遒劲的肌肉线条时，脑中最先浮上来的竟是欲望的泡沫。他想着Sam，夹紧了双腿，将手指伸入了自己的拳击短裤，慢慢滑向翕合的后穴，埋在枕头上发出小声而断续的呻吟和抽噎——Dean为此感到愧疚，可是他没法控制，Sam的存在就像原罪，时时刻刻提醒着他所有的变态欲求。  
　　  
　　他渴望被人牢牢控制，渴望被人拍打臀部，渴望刻进骨子里的疼痛，渴望Sam。  
　　  
　　可是他不能开口，没有人能满足他，他更不可能对自己火辣的弟弟出手，说着“快来干我吧Sammy”然后用自己的小穴接纳他的阴茎。在这个过于安静的夜里，他将指尖探入穴口，穿过内壁顶弄着体内的腺体，仅凭着手指的上下抽插便轻易地激起了下腹的热浪，点燃了皮肤上的烈火。  
　　  
　　当Dean高潮的时候，他颤抖着将精液射进了自己的内裤里，在虚脱中绝望地阖上了眼睛，而没有意识到枕头上沾满的泪痕。

　　  
　　Dean敢发誓自己是被嘴唇发出的吸吮声弄醒的。一阵难耐的燥热穿过身体，就像火舌烫过肌肤，让他忍不住动了动。他只感觉锁骨上濡湿一片，有只巨大的手正穿过他身上盖着的毯子，隔着一层薄薄的T恤抚摸着他的胸膛，手指不轻不重地碾过柔软的乳尖，使之悄然挺立泛出鲜红。当他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛时，只见模糊的视线里黑影晃动了一下，那只落在他胸膛上的大手便停下了动作，只是安静地紧贴着那层温暖的肌肉，感受着他的心脏越跳越快。耳畔的呼吸声越发粗重，Dean这才意识到这声音并不是出自自己之口，可是现在他什么也看不见，什么也触摸不到，就像被夺去了五感，成了架生锈的机器，不会思考不会行动，只能任人摆布。  
　　  
　　这时他听到一声轻轻的叹息，与平常Sam遇到难题时皱紧眉头发出的声音毫无二致，他迟疑了一秒，伸出手想要拉住对方的衣角，却被对方的手指扣住手腕，力道之大几乎要捏碎腕骨。  
　　  
　　“……Sam？”声音一出口就变了调，他试探性地叫了一声弟弟的名字，却没有等到任何回应。那握住他腕部的手指在他皮肤上牵紧又放松，让人捉摸不透对方到底在想些什么。“人呢，怎么不说话？”他拔高了声音，想要在一片漆黑中捕捉Sam的影子，可他周围的空气却始终静默着，连最细微的响动也停止了。  
　　  
　　Dean在黑暗中睁大眼睛，看到Sam一声不吭在他床边坐着，浓稠夜色使他垂下来的发丝近乎纯黑，搭在眼前令人看不清神情。“是我。”Sam的声音就像是从干涩的喉咙里挤出来的，低沉沙哑到不像他自己，“只能是我，一直都是我——你的亲弟弟一直想要将他最亲爱的哥哥操翻在床上，而且他一直知道你想要什么……”说着，Sam修长的手指重新钻进了毯子底下，包裹住了濡湿的裤裆上昂扬的勃起，“你看，你没法拒绝我，你在等待我，你在邀请我。”  
　　  
　　“不……”Dean小声说，声音含混，口舌笨拙，“该死的，我从来没有……我们不能……”“因为我们是兄弟？你是想说这个吗？”Sam挑高眉毛，发出一声干巴巴的苦笑，“我比任何人都清楚这个事实，Dean。如果不是因为这个见鬼的关系，早在你二十岁那年我就该操了你，而不是……而不是等到现在，纵容你出去勾搭小妞，天天像个醉鬼一样回家。你在想什么我全都明白——只是为了激怒我，好让我早点对你死心，对不对？”在说出“死心”这个字眼时，Sam加重了吐字，让这个词像是从通风管里发出来的。他的手指缠绕着对方抽跳的阴茎，火热的温度令手掌湿滑发烫，抚摸的方式热切而下流，好像仅凭着这样的爱抚就能让对方在他手上呻吟着高潮。Dean紧咬着嘴唇一言不发，坚硬齿列在唇瓣上留下一排鲜明的齿痕。  
　　  
　　“没有人能阻止我去爱你，就算是你也不行。”Sam的嘴唇在一瞬间离他极近，让他以为对方下一秒就要吻住他，可是那张薄而柔软的嘴唇停在了离他半英寸的地方，倾吐出足以束缚住他的魔咒，“况且……我还听见你在睡梦中叫了我的名字。”  
　　  
　　那一瞬间Dean瞪大了双眼，幽绿的瞳仁里所有的坚持全部坍塌，融化，就像冰川裂开深蓝色的缝隙，因为重力落入海底。他的眼神里满是震惊与不安，好像被识破了惊天的秘密，所有的伪装都在Sam面前无所遁形。“你在说胡话，”Dean的声音颤抖着，仍然狼狈不堪地坚守着他最后的尊严，比他溃散的眼神慢一步，“这是错误的，我们这样是错误的，你应该离我远点，而不是……”  
　　  
　　“你想要我操你。”Sam笃定地说，字里行间的傲慢令Dean呼吸一滞， “事到如今，你还在愚蠢地坚持什么？为什么不肯好好直面自己，就当为了自己而活？——你什么都不欠我，却处处为我着想，我真是受够了你这种单方面的照顾——为什么不让我去爱你？我想要反过来照顾你。”  
　　  
　　Sam的头垂下来，顺滑的发丝拂过Dean柔软的耳廓。他抓住他的兄长，指骨扣紧肩膀，将冰冷的嘴唇深深印在他的唇上——带着苦味，仿佛在睡前咽过了一千杯咖啡，又在嘴唇分开时缓缓陈述出一件又一件令他羞耻的事实：  
　　  
　　“我知道你渴望着被控制。”  
　　  
　　“我知道你喜欢被弄痛，被留下标记。”  
　　  
　　“我知道你十八岁时穿过女孩的粉色蕾丝内裤，你甚至有点喜欢这种感觉。”  
　　  
　　“我知道你想要被戴着佐罗面罩的姑娘用皮鞭打屁股。”  
　　  
　　“你操过那么多女孩，Dean。”Sam的嘴唇下滑到他的颈子，深深吸气，温暖湿润的呼吸喷洒在他的颈窝，“可是她们都无法满足你的所有要求，她们永远不会知道你真正想要什么。”  
　　  
　　Dean看着他的宝贝弟弟直起身体，站在床边像天神一样俯视着他，双眼被欲望染成深色。这时Sam从床头拿起了什么东西，他定睛一看，才发现那东西并不陌生。  
　　  
　　是个皮革制的佐罗面罩。  
　　  
　　“只有我。”Sam戴上它，将它拉下来遮挡住大半边脸庞，只露出狭长的绿眼睛和薄薄的嘴唇，看上去完全不像平常那个像小狗一样乖巧安静的弟弟，倒像个从黄片里面走出来的色情明星——不，他比那些家伙们还要性感一百倍，当他慢慢脱下身上的T恤，袒露出宽阔的肩膀和完美的肌肉时，Dean感觉在这一瞬间自己的呼吸完全停止，血管里的血液开始倒流，心脏搏动的频率就快要超过极限。在Dean几乎要燃烧起来的视线里，Sam轻巧地爬上床，身体前倾，肌肉拉伸的美好线条令人联想起优雅的黑豹，嘴唇缓缓朝他逼近。Sam第一次真真切切地吻住自己的兄长，灵活的舌尖舔过Dean的唇瓣，似乎那上面还残留着浓重的酒精气味。“如此美好。”Sam呻吟道，“上帝啊，你的嘴唇就快要杀死我了。”说着，他用手指抚摸着Dean的颧骨，舌尖轻而易举地钻进对方微张的唇瓣之间，舔过温热的口腔里每一块软肉，最终勾住那条罪恶的舌头，像是要将他拆吃入腹那般粗暴地吸吮。  
　　  
　　Dean无法抗拒，也难以言语。他的嘴被Sam满满地塞住，因为激烈的亲吻变得嫣红肿胀，只能流泻出破碎不堪的呜咽——他从来没有被如此粗野地亲吻过，那些女孩们的嘴唇小巧又柔软，甚至无法将他咬痛，可Sam和她们不一样，他的吻是那么富有侵略性，让他感觉那张嘴只能麻木地张着，已经完完全全不属于自己。可是Dean却对这种亲吻方式无比满意，他被Sam吻到再次勃起，脑中全是被对方支配的渴望——这种渴望让他眼角发红，双膝发软，浑身力气被抽离干净，卸下所有武装等待着被征服被掌控。  
　　  
　　Sam轻松地握住他的脚踝，将那条被弄脏的牛仔裤很快扯下来，顺着黏糊糊的大腿内侧一路上滑，然后勾住黑色的内裤边褪到膝盖上，让Dean的下半身近乎赤裸。“转过身吧，宝贝。”Sam的手指摩挲着他的屁股，十指陷进柔软的臀肉，像是在提醒他做好准备，“把一切都交给我就好。”Dean顺从地翻身，摆动臀部轻轻蹭着Sam收紧的指节，嘴上却仍然不屈不挠地喊着“你他妈别那么叫我”，好像身体已经彻底失控，只有性欲像潮水一样涨上来，将他淹没进一片潮湿里，连同眼泪和汗水混在一块。  
　　  
　　臀部被按住，Dean感觉有个奇怪的东西从他的肌肤上掠过，坚硬的质地并不像手指，只听见Sam再次俯下身来，在他耳边吐出动人的耳语：“这是专门为你准备的——猜一猜，这是什么？”这令人酥麻的语气已经足够将他融化了，可Sam仍不觉得满意，他需要从Dean那里得到答案，并让他做出选择——那个成谜的物体滑到他的尾椎骨上，像弹奏琴键般地刮擦着每一块骨骼，最终分开他的臀瓣，抵在幽深的穴口处来回研磨。它是那么冰冷，干燥，就像一块来自南极的冰块，正撩拨着他的神经末梢，让他穴口边缘的肌肉环不自觉地收缩又扩张。“来吧，哥，跟我说话。”Sam执拗地命令着，又俯下身用力啃了口他布满汗水的后颈，“你觉得这会是什么？我会怎么使用它，让你爽个够？”  
　　  
　　“操你的，婊子。”Dean毫不客气地回敬道，十指不由自主地揪紧了身下的床单，似乎在害怕又在期待着有什么东西直接捅进他的屁股。可是Sam并没有立即那么做，而是停下了手中的动作，将那个冷硬的东西从他的臀缝间移开——那个瞬间好像空气停止了流动，他听到了皮革相互摩擦的声音，总令他有种不那么痛快的联想。突然，静止的空气被划破，滚烫的眼泪瞬间涌出，火辣辣的剧痛从他肌肤上蔓延开来，很快的，他的大腿和臀部之间浮起了一道醒目的鞭痕，狭长而又鲜红，与白皙肌肤形成的对比无比残酷。Dean还未从那一鞭里回过神来，额头上满是冰冷的汗珠，正不可置信地回过头瞪着他那杀千刀的弟弟，瞪着他手里那根漆黑的鞭子，好像那是什么凶狠的怪物，随时可能将他嚼烂碾碎吞入腹中。Sam的上半边脸被面罩遮着看不清表情，但他的眼神却有着Dean从未见过的危险——炽热而明亮，如同地狱深渊里燃烧的赤红烈焰，碧绿里充斥着猩红色。他忍不住倒吸了口冷气，绷紧全身的肌肉，在Sam如炬的目光下蜷起身体，将头低进尘埃里，好像在乞求，却又更像在邀请。  
　　  
　　Sam并没有就此放过Dean的想法，而是一动不动地盯着他那两瓣臀肉上还未消退的淡粉色掌印，突然狠狠地挥下一鞭。“你是不是跪在那个女孩面前，求她打你的屁股？”Sam咬着牙逼问，莫名冒出的怒火让他自己也吓了一跳，可只要他瞟到那些其他人在对方身上留下的痕迹，好不容易压下去的怒火却又呈燎原之势的在他身体里蔓延——那是嫉妒，他嫉妒着可以得到Dean的每一个人，并急切地想要将这些痕迹全部抹去刻上自己的。此时Dean趴在床上，因为钻心疼痛蜷着脚趾，皮肤上冒出的冷汗几乎要将自己淹死，接踵而来的又一鞭将他的呻吟敲碎在喉咙里，让他只能弓起脊背低低地喘着粗气。可他从来没有如此兴奋过，Sam赋予他的疼痛是他梦寐以求的——他被牢牢地控制着，被侵占得如此彻底，疼痛落在他肌肤上，像电流一样窜过他的整个身体，使他融化成一滩浓稠的蜜糖，破裂成细碎的瓷片，再也没有办法凝固、汇聚、拼合完整。  
　　  
　　“Dean，看看你，在我手下弯成多么漂亮的弧啊。”Sam惊叹道，手指摩挲着他皮肤上的鞭痕，果不其然地感觉到Dean在他手掌下微微发抖，就像一只脆弱的幼猫。Dean背对着他，臀部上的掌印已经被新添的红痕完全覆盖了，他张开手捏住一瓣红肿的臀瓣，力道轻柔地揉捏着，犹如一种方式特殊的抚慰，就连声线也变得柔和了起来：“我不想伤害你的，伙计，可是你需要这个——现在给你一个选择，皮鞭还是手掌？我会给你更多。”  
　　  
　　Dean脑子里一片空白，不知道该如此作答。Sam给他的一切都是如此粗暴而完美，让他变得贪得无厌——可是比起疼痛和爱抚，他更想要Sam本身——他想转过身来吻他咸涩的嘴唇，想抚摸他结实修长的身体，想为他张开双腿，毫无保留地让他嵌进自己的身体，完完全全地被注满他的精液。Sam握着他的腰，在他耳边重复了一遍，一遍又一遍，只听见Dean虚弱地唤着“Sammy”，在Sam凑过去为他揩去脸上的泪痕时压过来轻轻舔着他弟弟的嘴唇。“你……”Dean眨着眼睛，眼眶里装着森林湖泊，被眼泪洗得澄澈而干净，“……想要你。”  
　　  
　　Sam猛地将他翻过身，托起他红到几乎要渗血的臀部，拽起他纤细而脆弱的短发，狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇，牙齿差点磕破他的舌头。Dean被吻得头晕目眩，只能凭借本能去拥住他的肩膀，将身体更紧密地贴近他，就像一个奇特的渴肤症患者。“触碰我。”Dean哑着喉咙苦涩地哀求，在Sam的嘴唇从他的嘴上下滑到脖颈时仰起头颅，任凭对方啃咬着他的喉结，又掠过大半块光滑的肌肤下滑到下身肿胀的阴茎。“不！”他出于本能地想要拒绝，想要将对方的头从他腿间推开，可Sam的手臂是那么有力，让他完全失去了挣脱的余地。他含着他，嘴唇裹住着坚硬的前端，舌头舔过滚烫的柱身，在将他全部吞进去的时候用力吸吮，摆动头部上下吞吐——这种湿润而火热的感觉几乎要逼疯他了，不禁令他迷迷糊糊的想着他弟弟是从哪学来这绝妙的口活，想着他们这样做的正确性，却丝毫不曾意识到自己正被拽进欲望边缘。  
　　  
　　快要高潮的时候，他呜咽着，生怕自己会控制不住全部射进Sam嘴里，可是他没办法主宰自己的身体，只能揪紧弟弟柔软的发丝，发出嘶哑而破碎的呻吟。“停……停下来……我要射了……”可Sam完全无视了他善意的提醒，又重重地吸吮了一下那怒张的顶端，舌尖抵住渗出前液的小孔，轻舔着那些咸涩的皱褶，同时得意洋洋地看着他，像是早就料到了他的反应——那个瞬间他感觉自己真是恨透了Sam，这个杀千刀的小混蛋，如果他现在还留着点力气的话，他一定会把对方一脚踢下床。这时Sam却握住了他的脚踝，让他的性器从嘴里滑了出来，湿漉漉地贴着脸颊。“来吧，宝贝，”Sam诱哄道，“别不好意思，我想要尝尝你的味道。”“你这个……呃！”责怪的话还没说完，他便惊呼着射在了弟弟巨大的手掌上，黏腻的精液溅满了对方脸上的面罩，乳白色的痕迹在发亮的黑色皮革上分外鲜明。Sam舔着唇瓣，将嘴角沾上的精液也一并扫去，接着托起Dean的下颌凑上去堵住他的嘴唇，另一只手再次捏住他红肿的屁股。Dean闭上眼睛，将自己的嘴唇完全交付给对方，放任自己被慢慢夺去呼吸，被封存在海水一样咸涩潮湿的吻里——他尝得到对方嘴里带着咸味和麝香味，那是他自己的味道，并不那么火辣，可Sam却看起来为此着迷。  
　　  
　　他弟弟的舌头几乎要舔进他的喉咙，让他只能徒然地张着嘴被自己的津液淹没，他在接吻的间隙里喘着粗气，就像溺水的人一样想要拼命钻出水面大口呼吸。这时Sam突然放开了他，发出一声绵长而满足的叹息。“天，Dean，你真是不可思议，”Sam喘息着，将一个轻吻印上他汗湿的额角，同时用阴茎轻轻地磨蹭着他的屁股，“我真想现在就操进你的小穴里，让你被我填满，烫坏，然后叫着我的名字高潮。”  
　　  
　　Sam在他耳边说着下流粗鄙的话，满口污言秽语却令他兴奋无比。Dean感觉自己的心脏跳得飞快，甚至不亚于一颗定时炸弹。他疲软的阴茎再次肿胀起来，因为浓烈的性欲沉甸甸地垂在腿间，在他扭动身体的时候一下一下地蹭着发皱的床单。Sam的嘴唇软得像一片羽毛，正温柔地吻着他的后颈，又沿着脊柱优美的线条一路下滑到臀部。当Sam湿润的舌尖探进翕合的穴口，轻柔地搔刮过紧致的内壁时，为此感到无比舒畅的Dean不禁开始以为自己真的是个变态——他喜欢，或者说爱死了这个，他爱着Sam的爱抚，舔弄，吸吮……一切的一切，只要是Sam给予他的，他都能全盘接受。他全身上下的爱意几乎要从每一块皮肤，每一个毛孔里溢出来了，至始至终他想要的全都在这里，从未因为任何人任何事改变过——他想要的只有他的Sammy，也只能是他而已。  
　　  
　　“你在期待着吗，Dean？”Sam笑着，手指围着湿润的小穴打着圈，“我会狠狠地干你，将精液射进你的身体里，直到它从你的小穴里溢出来，流得到处都是……我知道你喜欢的，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“是……是的。”Dean的嗓音里带着哭腔，不再干涩不再低哑，放荡诱人到连他自己也不敢相信。Sam在他身后调整角度，双手捏着他的屁股，光滑的肌肤紧贴着湿漉滑腻的手心。毫无提示，毫无征兆地，他强硬地顶入被唾液和前液润湿的穴口，压住Dean的后背，顺着紧绷的背部线条慢条斯理地吻过去。空气在他们之间急剧压缩，燃烧起来，Sam在吻着他的时候用力地往前推进身体，肩膀随着髋部的挺进而舒展肌肉，毛发下的囊袋在一次次抽插之间拍打着他的臀部，下流的撞击声令他面红耳赤——他那怪物般的小弟弟用那巨大的怪物阴茎将他填得那么满，让他感觉被撞到连内脏都挤压在了一起，可这时Sam仍旧不忘在他耳边提醒道：“你是我的了。”  
　　  
　　“呃，啊，是的，”Dean的声音颤抖着，比风还破碎，“是你的——只是你的——我——”  
　　  
　　“除了我，你不会再需要任何人了。”Sam贴着他通红的耳廓低吼道，“答应我，别再出去找那些该死的小妞，别再当着我的面和任何人调情，不然我会操断你的腰，将你操到不能再下床走路——你知道我做得到，只要我想的话。”  
　　  
　　Dean觉得自己已经被掏空了。这个该死的混账。  
　　  
　　“不会——我不会了……”虚弱的妥协从他喉咙里滑出来，又被过于激烈的顶弄撞成碎片。后穴被完全撑开的钝痛全部化为快感，快感让他身上每一根神经嗡嗡作响，Sam还在他身上压着，如此完美而紧密地契合着他的腰线。Dean一次次地被Sam操进枕头里，撞在坚硬的床板上，进入得如此深，力道如此重，让他感觉自己强壮的弟弟好像变成了什么没有体能极限的怪物，永远也不知道满足——他不知道Sam还会在他屁股里搞多久，可是他知道自己已经快到顶了。  
　　  
　　仅仅凭着阴茎碾过前列腺带来的快感，他就快射精了，这是个无法掩盖又难以启齿的事实。  
　　  
　　然而这时Sam突然放开了对Dean的压制，将自己的性器从他身体里拔出来，直勾勾地望着他潮湿而绯红的脸颊，轻声说道：“想要看看你的脸。”  
　　  
　　那一瞬间Dean感觉身体里的某一部分被触动了，就像机器被打开了某个开关——他从未有过这样强烈的渴望去主动亲吻Sam，轻柔地，不带任何情欲色彩地亲吻他最宝贝的弟弟，一如兄弟之间那些最纯洁的接触。他抬起手臂，手指抚摸着Sam瘦削的下巴，然后慢慢往上穿过面罩的绑带，将它完全解开。面罩滑落下来的那一刻，他看见了Sam狭长的眼睛，平素里是柔和的榛绿，此刻却成了浸染了雨水的黑夜。Sam怔怔地看着他的兄长，在他还未来得及发出声音时猛地低下头吻住他的嘴唇，用舌头舔去他嘴唇上流干的汗液。Dean在他怀里发着抖，像极了笼子里的困兽，他的眼神带着魔力，迷离而深邃，让Sam根本无法抗拒——当Dean这样看着他的时候，他忍不住再次分开他的双腿，将阴茎重新推入他体内。  
　　  
　　“Sam——Sammy——”Dean就像中了女巫的咒语，只能在胡乱地叫着他的名字，扭动身体发出饥渴的请求，“求你，拜托了，更用力地——撕裂我，碾碎我，弄坏我吧——”  
　　  
　　Sam垂下头颅，汗水顺着发梢滴落在对方的肌肤上淌开。“我爱你。”在Dean体内射出来的时候，Sam狂乱地重复道，“该死的，Dean，我爱你爱到发疯。”更多珍爱的话语从他双唇之间满溢出来，让Dean从来没有如此满足过。  
　　  
　　或许他们应该就这样疯狂地做上一整天——Dean迷迷糊糊地想着，再次全情投入进了这场堪称完美的性爱里。

　　  
　　阳光透过破旧的绿色窗帘投射在Dean的床头上，他翻了个身，这才意识到床边已经空了。  
　　  
　　Sam不在。  
　　  
　　Dean立马从床上坐起来想要四下寻找Sam，盖在身上的毯子滑下来的那一刻，他这才意识到自己身上什么都没穿。随之而来的剧痛和疲软令他的记忆复苏，他开始慢慢想起关于昨晚的一切——先是去酒吧放纵到半夜回家，然后在盥洗室里吐到近乎虚脱，然后睡觉，然后……  
　　  
　　然后，他和Sam做爱了。  
　　  
　　身上的吻痕和鞭痕还在，后穴里仍然感觉黏糊糊的，他在心里暗骂了一句“婊子”，正想走进盥洗室冲个澡，这时房门边传来了开锁的声音，只见Sam走了进来，手里提着几个袋子，顺手就将它们放在了桌上。  
　　  
　　黑咖啡和苹果派。他竟然没有忘记买派，真他妈贴心。  
　　  
　　“怎么不多睡会？你昨天累坏了。”Sam走过来在床边坐下，顺带揉了揉他红肿的屁股。  
　　  
　　是啊，拜你所赐。Dean腹诽着，却没敢说出口，他知道顶撞Sam是什么后果，为了让他的屁股得到充分的休息，他不会去冒这个险。  
　　  
　　“已经很晚了，那个案子我们还没有解决……”Dean坐着想要去拿衣服，却被Sam握住手腕紧紧按在床上。  
　　  
　　“今天你就别去了，”Sam低声道，“你认为以你的状况还能下得了床？”  
　　  
　　“你……”Dean刚想反驳，却被对方轻轻地吻了吻嘴唇。顷刻之间，他完全没了脾气，只能任由对方在自己嘴唇上厮磨舔咬。“一切交给我就好。”Sam温柔地说着，舌头微微拂过Dean有些发咸的唇瓣，让他再次口干舌燥起来。一股热流从他腹股沟传递到疲软的阴茎上，又唤醒了昨夜发泄完毕的性欲——在Sam的亲吻下，他再次毫无原则的勃起了，这时只见那个罪魁祸首往下瞥了瞥他的下身，嘴角露出一丝计划得逞的坏笑，“要不要我帮你？”  
　　  
　　“你想得美。”在Sam的手掌包裹住他腿间的硬物之前，他往后挪了挪屁股，用毯子盖住自己的裸体。“可是你现在看起来很需要。”Sam的语气变得强硬，眼神也锐利起来，“放心吧，我现在可不会干你。”说着，他的手掌又钻进了薄薄的毯子底下，钻进两条光裸的大腿之间，握住Dean坚硬滚烫的阴茎，指腹轻轻擦过渗出前液的顶端。  
　　  
　　“你这个婊……唔！”抗议的声音湮灭在唇齿之间，Dean感觉自己的呼吸都快停止了。他的脑中又闪过无数个困扰他已久的问题——比如他们之间为什么会变成这样，Sam是从什么时候开始想要和他上床的，等等等等。他在Sam的手中呻吟着，嘴里低吼着Sam的名字，将精液射进对方温暖的手心里，意识早已被情欲的风暴席卷干净。明明只是心里默默地想着，他从未打算说出那句话，可当他回过神来时，他已经在某一个未知的时间节点将这个疑问吐露而出。  
　　  
　　“为什么你总是能够看穿我？我以为自己已经藏得很好了。”  
　　  
　　Sam是他的责任，他的克星，他的原罪，他的致命弱点。没人比他更了解Sam，也没人比他更看不透Sam——为什么他早就看穿了他有多渴望他？这始终是Dean无法理解的问题。  
　　  
　　原本Dean以为Sam会挪揄他，会说些并不好笑的笑话来打趣他，可是他只是沉静的看着他，狭长的绿眼睛清澄得发亮，仍是他记忆里熟悉的模样。  
　　  
　　“我从四岁就开始仰望你了，Dean。那时我就开始注意你的一言一行，迫切想要成为你，所以我了解你——我知道你高兴是什么样子，生气是什么样子；知道你舔嘴唇的时候在想什么，你摸下巴的时候在想什么；我看着你带那些小妞回家，知道你喜欢什么类型的女孩，知道你有什么样的怪癖……”Sam眨了眨眼，压低声音继续道，“而且，电脑网页的浏览痕迹不可能完全抹掉的。”  
　　  
　　“居然偷看我的上网记录，你这该死的混球！”Dean想要张口去咬他，却被Sam用手压住了嘴唇。他的手指在他的唇瓣上弯曲，指尖勾勒着Dean完美的唇线：“别紧张，毕竟那是我的电脑，我还要定期检查你有没有给我的硬盘带来病毒呢。”  
　　  
　　“毫无说服力的借口。”Dean冷哼道。  
　　  
　　“随你怎么认为，”Sam一只手握着他的腰，伸出舌头在他的锁骨上舔了一口，“不过，当我知道你也和我一样的时候，我真的高兴疯了。”  
　　  
　　“那你为什么要等到现在？”  
　　  
　　“因为我受够了你在外面到处招蜂引蝶，而把我一个人孤零零地晾在旅馆里。”Sam皱着眉头，不满地捏了捏他的屁股，“所以我就主动对你出手了……Dean，我爱……”  
　　  
　　“Shhh，现在，给我闭嘴。”Dean凑上去用嘴唇打断了Sam，将他拽进另一个深吻里，“然后，干我。就只是，干我。”  
　　  
　　毕竟他可不是用三两句甜言蜜语就可以打发的小妞，情话说得多了也就腻味了，不是吗？  
　　  
　　对于他来说最好的解决方法永远只有“做爱”而已，而现在，他们还有一整天可以慢慢耗。

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
